Together Forever
by Puzzled Memories
Summary: [Oneshot] Rin finds something in the flower field, and she decides to give it to Sesshoumaru. What could she possibly give him that could cause him to smile?


**Together Forever**

_You've been such a good friend.  
I've known you since I don't know when.  
We've got lots of friends but they  
Come and go..._

Rin grinned happily as she ran through the small patch of flowers that Sesshoumaru-sama had stumbled upon. Though he threw it off as a coincidence, she knew that he had brought them here purposely. Rin loved the flowers, and every single blossom that bloomed. Especially during the spring, when things were alive and thriving. Even Jaken-sama knew, but he wasn't willing to tolerate the wonderful fragrance that her small vegetation friends created.

She plucked a few dandelions and lillies, weaving their stems around each other as she began her wonderful bouquet. But ever flower simply **had **to be perfect; if she wanted Sesshoumaru-sama to like her gift of gratitude to him, of course.

_Even though we've never said it  
There's something that the two of us both know!  
Together forever, no matter how long.  
From now until the end of time._

Once she finished with her first two flowers, she glanced around again, her eyes focused on finding only the most beautiful and the most pleasant. She didn't wish to pick up a wilting flower and give it to Sesshoumaru-sama, that would be extremely uncalled for. She grinned some as a thought entered her mind. It would be the perfect gift for Jaken-sama though. An old stinky flower, for an old stinky imp.

She gasped as she quickly drew her foot away from where she was about to step and blinked, dropping her bouquet as a glistening light caught her eye. What was this?

_We'll be together, and you can be sure  
That forever and a day  
That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more._

She tilted her head to the side some in awkward curiosity as she slowly reached down very carefully, not wanting to injure herself if it happened to be the tip of a blade. She had done something similar beforehand, a glistening fang had caught her eye and she had picked it up and cut herself. She got a scolding from Jaken-sama, but Sesshoumaru-sama didn't seem to mind too much that her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

She frowned when she gently grasped the glistening light and pulled her hand up, eyes widening as she pulled up a beautifully embroided silver necklace from the flower field. Did someone lose this? Were they still around? She stood up and glanced around, wondering if there was a human village nearby and a young woman who may be frantic over losing something so precious.

_Always gone that extra mile  
Depended on you all the while  
Even in the good and bad times,  
You will see..._

When she found no trace of anyone, she glanced down at the locket that decorated the necklace and opened it. She blinked and read the words that were embedded on the inside of it:

**You'll always be my special one,  
And we'll be together until my time is done.  
When I pass through Heaven's door,  
I will wait for you, forever more.**

She blinked some and smiled gently. She felt bad for taking something so beautiful, but there wasn't anyone around. And if the owner did indeed love it enough to notice it was missing, then wouldn't they have gotten it by now?

_From now until our journey's end  
You know that you can always count on me.  
Together forever, no matter how long.  
Now until the end of time._

She looked to her unfinished bouquet and quickly put away the necklace, finding herself unable to simply just leave it on the ground. She sighed some and picked up her flowers, walking around once more as she searched for only the most perfect...

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes once he saw Rin bend down and raised an eyebrow when he watched her pick something up from the ground. What was she holding? It didn't matter. She should hurry up with her antics, or he would have to leave her behind. He turned around and walked back to the camp, finding no interest in the young child and her flowers. He closed his eyes and leaned against a tree as he awaited her return. She was only human after all...

_We'll be together, and you can be sure  
That forever and a day  
That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more._

He was a great and powerful demon lord. He cared not for the antics of a young mortal. It was simply unheard of for him to show interest in anything. He was heartless, and a murderer. Though, he never did kill without reason. Whether they threatened what belonged to him, or they were in his way. Simple as that. Being a leader of the West meant that he had to make others fear him, respect him.

He smirked. Fear and respect weren't exactly the same thing, but if it made them listen, then he was well with it.

_No matter where our destinies lead  
I'll be there for you, always come through,  
And that, you can believe!_

Rin laughed gently as she finished her bouquet and quickly ran back up the hill to the campsite, holding her project carefully. She didn't go to Sesshoumaru-sama immediately, which he found slightly strange of behavior. Instead, she wandered over to Aun and grabbed the beasts reins, knowing which direction they were headed in. She motioned for the two-headed dragon to follow after her, and that they did without question.

_Together forever, no matter how long.  
From now until the end of time.  
We'll be together, and you can be sure_

She released the dragon and quickly ran over to Sesshoumaru-sama, grinning happily as she pulled out the necklaced locket she had found earlier and held it up for him to take, the bouquet of flowers now adorning one of Aun's heads. Sesshoumaru found this extremely strange. He stared down at the locket and slowly picked it up from her hands and gave her a questioning look. Rin did not answer, but her grin simply widened before she turned and ran back to the beast, positioning herself on its back before she urged it to walk on, Jaken spluttering as he chased after her.

Sesshoumaru stared down and opened the locket, reading the words that were engraved inside it.

_That forever and a day,  
That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more!_

_Forever and a day,  
That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more..._

He merely stared down at the words before he closed the locket and put it inside of his haori, his gaze focused on the ground before his control broke and he smirked, with a small chuckle before he followed after Rin.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **I couldn't resist my first one-shot. X3

© Rumiko Takahashi


End file.
